Remind Me
by ProudLovatoSupporter
Summary: Sometimes with some time apart people need a reminder where they belong.  Demi&Selena  DEMENA  F/F- Don't like?  Simple, don't read.  Rated T, in my opinion, if anyone has a problem with it, I'll change it.


**Remind Me**

Danni W.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. Not the song _Remind Me,_ or Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato**. **I just own the story idea.**

**A/N- Another one shot! I normally don't like or do song one shots, but I love this song and the more I listened to it, the more this story got embedded in my head. It was inevitable really.** **But, I like how this turned out. I hope you guys do too. Chapter 7 of _Reunited_ will be up sometime this week. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Demi**_

I sighed, entering my recording studio. Today was a sad, lonely day; one I've been dreading for the past couple of months. I went in the dark studio and flashed one light on, not needing any more. I sat on a stool and looked at my guitar and picked it up. It was my one and only acoustic, my first guitar. It was pure mahogany, my one and only before her. I swallowed back my tears and strummed downward on the strings, as I had done millions of times before. I let the sound echo in the room and my ears. I strummed down again and again before I got the rythem that was in my head out in the room. I hummed along for a while. When I got the words, I grabbed my notebook and started writing them down.

_**We didn't care if people stared**_

_**We'd make out in a crowd some where...**_

I looked at the words and my mind took me back to the memories.

_ "Sel, why am I going to the game. You know I hate sports and our school." I said as I took my seat behind her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders as she leaned into me. She turned her head upward and looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes I always got lost in._

_ "You're here because you haven't been to one game since you've been in high school. And now that you're dating me, I taking you to every home game we have. It's my duty as a cheerleader. You don't have to cheer and scream for our team, because, I know they suck, but you sure as hell better cheer for me." She said as she smiled and got up from my embrace and joined her fellow cheerleaders for the half time show._

_ It was true; I hadn't been to a game. I saw no sense to. But when I started hanging out and eventually dating Selena, the cheer captain, she got me interested. Seeing her shake her ass was a plus. I smiled as I saw her flip on top of a tower of cheerleaders. She flipped off and landed perfectly in a split. I let out a whistle. She looked over at me and sent me a wink. I smiled as she made her way back to me. She sat on the same place and turned to look at me._

_ "Like the show?" She asked curiously. I smiled._

_ "Oh course." I said._

_ "What was your favorite part?" I smirked at this._

_ "You shaking your ass." She smacked me on the leg. I just laughed. The I saw her shiver. I looked at her concerned. _

_ "You cold?" She shrugged her shoulders._

_ "A little." I took my leather jacket off and pulled her up to sit in between my legs, sliding my jacket over her shoulders. I rubbed them, trying to create heat and warm her up. She snuggled closer._

_ "Mm, thank you." She said. I leaned my head on top of hers. I a whiff of her shampoo filled my nostrils. Strawberries, mm. Her head turned up and we were centimeters away from each other. She was inching her face closer to mine and I brought mine to close the gap. Her lip gloss was strawberries also. I hands went from her shoulders to her cheeks, pulling her closer. I heard a cough from behind us, but I was too lost in our world, I ignored it._

_ "Get a room." I heard the same person say. I pulled away to see Shane, a football player, and the person who got me and Selena together, smiling. I flipped him off. He laughed and Selena blushed and giggled herself. He just shook his head, leaving._

_ "Now, where were we?" I asked bringing my attention back to her. She looked up thinking._

_ "Hmm, I don't know." I laughed and brought her back into a kiss._

_**Somebody'd tell us to get a room**_

I added with a sad smile as I remembered.

"It's hard to believe that was me and you." I said to the empty room, but wrote it on the paper, seeing it fit well. I hummed the tune a little while before writing again.

_**I miss the way that it felt back then**_

_**I wanna feel that way again..**_

I sighed, dropping my pen and looking at my paper. This trip to the studio was supposed be distracting and healing, getting my mind off of Selena, not thinking about her more. But I couldn't help; she's what my mind likes to think about and my heart longs for. She's my everything. I wiped a stray tear that found its was down my cheek. _Control yourself and just write._ I picked up my pen again and starting writing. I started this song, so I was going to finish it. I never don't finish a song.

_**Been so long that you'd for get**_

_**The way I used to kiss your neck..**_

Woah, where'd that come from? I shook my head and looked at my notebook. I loved the curve of her neck.

_ "Come here." She said softly as she call me over to her bed with a wiggle of her finger. I smiled and got on the bed beside her. She sat up and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me down on top of her. Satisfied she smiled and grabbed my cheeks and bringing my mouth over hers. I placed my hands on either side of her head. She brought her hands from my face to my hips. I took this as an opportunity to break the kiss and buried my head in her neck. I left butterfly kisses up and down her neck and collarbone. I heard her moan in approval. I smiled in the last couple of kisses, before finding her sweet spot. I kissed it and grazed my teeth against it before starting to nip gently on the same spot. _

_ "Mm, baby." I heard her softly protest. I continued working of her spot. I nipped a little harder, feeling her take in a breath. I soothed the pain with my tongue._

_ "Baby." I heard her say louder. I stopped my actions, listening to her. "As much as I love what you're doing, I want you to kiss _me_." I heard her say. I silently laughed, abandoning my work on her neck. I kissed her on the lips forcefully. _

I hummed in between the lyrics, not sure how to fit the gaps.

_**So on fire and so in love**_

_**way back when we couldn't get enough**_

_"Oh, God." I took in and let out three deep breaths before daring to speak. Selena made her way back up the bed and snuggled close to me. _

_ "You ok, baby?" She asked innocently. I shook my head back and forth. _

_ "No, my skin feels like it's on fire." I said as I took in another breath. She giggled. _

_ "Good to know what I do to you." She said as I looked back at her. _

_ "Only you." I said, bringing her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her on her swollen lips. I ran my tongue on her plump bottom lip. She instantly opened her mouth. I tasted her mouth, one that I had so many times before, but I still couldn't get enough of. I broke the kiss, with her whimpering. I smiled._

_ "I love you." I stated, putting some of her hair behind her ear. She leaned into my touch, meeting my eyes._

_ "I love you too, so much." I nodded before kissing her lips again before going down to her chin, leaving a kiss there and on her cheek bone, down to her neck, leaving my mark. I heard her approve._

_ "You' haven't had enough?" She asked in a raspy voice. I looked up at her, shaking my head._

_ "I could never get enough of you." I said starting my antics again._

I wrote down more lyrics. I have never had so many flashbacks on a song before. But this song was about my life, the love of my life. Another tear slid down my face. I didn't wipe this one off, I just wrote more, remembering yet another memory.

_**I remember the airport, **_

_**dropping you off**_

_**We were kissing good bye**_

_**and we couldn't stop**_

_**I felt bad **_

_**'cause you missed your flight**_

_**but that meant we had**_

_**one more night.**_

_I looked over to the love of my life in the passenger seat. She was looking out the window. I was driving her to the airport; she had a business trip to Springfield, Massachusetts to make a deal with _Old Folks For Youngin's_ to develop another place back where we live. She met my eyes and smiled, putting her hand lovingly on my arm. _

_ "It's only for two weeks." She said smiling. I could tell it was a sad smile; she was as sad as I was. I nodded. Speaking would just make me cry. I didn't want that. Selena was excited, I could tell that too. I was just as happy for her, but I still didn't want her to go. I'm gonna miss her. I pulled up and parked in the parking lot of the airport. I silently got out of car and opened the trunk. Selena made her way to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, placing a sweet, soft kiss on my shoulder blade. I put her luggage on the ground and turned around swiftly. I placed my hands on her face and brought her face to mine. We kissed for what seemed like eternity before I pulled away, remembering where we were. I smiled at her as she slowly opened her eyes._

_ "We need to get you stamped in." I said as I poked her nose softly. She crinkled her face and then looked sadly up to me. She nodded as she took her __bag and I carried her suitcases. She got to the woman and handed her her passport. The woman stamped it and talked to her before pointing to her port. She got back to me._

_ "How long before you board?" I asked._

_ "Five minutes." She said looking down. I placed my finger on her chin, lifting her face to meet mine with a soft kiss on the lips. _

_ "Hey, it is only two weeks. It'll go by like that." I said with a snap of my fingers. She nodded._

_ "Three minutes 'til flight 587 to Mass starts boarding." I voice came over the intercom. A tear slowly made its way down Selena's face._

_ "Hey, baby, it's only two weeks." I said as we stood up. I wiped the stray tear off her cheek. She sniffled._

_ "No need to cry." I said. My eyes were starting to tear up. I couldn't bare to see her this broken up. _

_ "Call me when you get to your hotel?" I asked as I brought her in my arms. She nodded against my shoulder. I let a tear finally slide down my face. I lifted her face to mine, kissing her on the lips. I felt her run her tongue against my lips. I gladly opened my mouth to her sweet tongue. Our tongues battled for a while. During the love-filled battle I heard something in the back of my mind, but ignored it. We pulled apart._

_ "I'm-" She kissed my swiftly on my lips. "Gonna-" She kissed my again. "Miss you-" She kissed me a little longer. "Sooo much!" She said kissing my again. We pulled apart when air became necessary._

_ "Flight 587 to Mass has now taken off, successfully." The voice over the intercom said. My eyes widened as Selena laughed._

_ "Selena, wasn't that your flight?" I asked shocked. She nodded the smile still on her face._

_ "Why arn't you freaking out?" I asked. She needed to go to her meeting._

_ "Because, it's funny." She said letting out a giggle._

_ "You missed your flight." I said waving a hand out to the port. She nodded._

_ "You need to get to your meeting." I stated._

_ "I'll just catch tomorrow's plane." She said as if it was that simple._

_ "You're not mad?" I asked not believing it._

_ "No, this means we have another night." She said kissing me. I kissed her back happily. I know that I need to let her go tomorrow, but that 24 hours away. _

I stopped writing and looked at my notebook again. I came a long way, even with all the memories that kept floating back. I decided it was time to add my guitar to the lyrics, to see if they fit. I started strumming.

_**Selena**_

I looked up from my place on the couch and looked at the clock. **12:34**_**.**_ It'd be official in 26 minutes; Demi and I would be divorced. Why did we do this? I still loved her with all of me, my heart and soul. She was my one and only. I went to my room and looked at the box of her things I packed last night. I decided that I'd go to her studio, where I'd know she'd be. She's always there at this time on Saturdays. I'd go there and give her all of the final things she'd forgot to take when she moved out. The last things of her's in the box. This made it final. I didn't want this, not at all. I picked up the picture of us at a concert. The older picture of us, our first date. I smiled at the memory. I placed it on the night stand, deciding I'd keep this. I looked sadly at the box, still going to go and give it to her. I changed in the bathroom and applied a little make-up, not really knowing why, but I still wanted Demi to think I looked good. I grabbed the box and headed out to my car and sped off to her studio.

When I got there, I tried the door knob, hoping it wasn't locked. If it was, I'd have to ring the bell and she'd come to the door and there would be a possibility that she'd wouldn't even let me it. To my surprise, the door was unlocked. I opened it, picking the box up and heading it. I gently put the box on the ground as I quietly made my way in. I found Demi turned away from me, sitting on a stool with her guitar in hand, finishing a song I'd never heard. I stopped and just listened. I always loved her voice. When she sang to me, I was star-struck. Her voice was magical. I listened in as she started her song again. This is going to be the last time I here the voice that makes my knees weak.

"We didn't care if people stared, we'd make out in a crowd somewhere, Somebody'd tell us to get a room." I smiled at the memory of that game, her first. "It's hard to believe that was us." I heard her sing sadly. I frowned. She took in a breath and continued.

"I miss the way it felt back then, I wanna feel that way again." She sung lowly. _The song was about us._

"Me too." I whispered softly, mainly to myself.

"It's been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck." She sang again. I could never forget the feeling she gave me, especially when she left her mark on me. I put an involuntary hand on my neck.

"Why don't you remind me?" I whispered. She didn't hear me, I didn't expect her to. "So on fire and so in love, way back when we couldn't get enough."

"Remind me, Remind me." I whispered as she strummed silently.

"I remember the airport, dropping you off. We were kissing good bye and we couldn't stop. I felt bad 'cause you missed your flight, but that meant we had one more night." I remembered that too.

She stopped strumming. I thought she heard me. But it was evident she didn't. All she did was write something down in her notebook. I heard her sniffle and replace her guitar. I wanted so much to just hold her.

_**Demi**_

I stopped strumming my guitar and wrote a note on my note pad. I felt tears fall down my face. I didn't try to stop them. I just let them fall. I lost the best thing in my life over a stupid fight. I had ten minutes before all legal attachments I had with my wife was over. I sniffed, clearing my nose. I smelled strawberries. _Great, you miss her so much, you start smelling her everywhere._ I placed my guitar back on my knee and started strumming the strings. I had a melody, but I still didn't have a title for the song. I hummed while I started again, closing my eyes.

"We didn't care if people stared, we'd make out in a crowd somewhere. Somebody'd tell us to get a room. It's hard to believe that was me and you. I miss the way that it felt back then, I wanna feel that way again." I stopped for a second and started again.

"Been so long, bet you'd forget the way I'd used to kiss your neck." I strummed, then I heard a soft voice.

"_Remind me, Remind me." _I opened my eyes. What was that? It must just be my head. I continued strumming.

"So on fire and so in love, way back when we couldn't get enough." I sung again. I strummed during the blank spot again.

"Remind me, remind me." I heard again, but louder. It sounded a little closer.

"I remember the airport, dropping you off. We were kissing good bye and we couldn't stop. I felt bad 'cause you missed your flight, but that meant we had one more night." I heard the person sing the last part with me. I knew who it was now. The only person knew what happened there. _Selena._ I didn't stop strumming although I had nothing else written. I didn't want to stop and see her, the awkward and sadness would take over.

"Do you remember how we used to be? We'd turn off the lights and we didn't just sleep." She stopped singing once she realized she was alone. I turned to find her close, a little too close. She was right in front of me. Our eyes met and it was like we were drawn to each other. I stood up, leaning my guitar on the stool.

"_Remind me._" She whispered as she connected our lips. I missed her so bad, that just the feeling of her lips on mine made me moan. I relished in the kiss. I started backing up as Selena started to come forward. She back me up to far, to the other end of the room, and onto the couch. She lightly pushed me on it. She broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Remind me how you used to kiss me neck." She hummed. This was unreal. I must have taken too long because she brought my face back to hers, kissing me again.

"All those things that you used to do that made me fall in love with you." She hummed again after a couple of minutes.

"Remind me." I croaked out. She smiled. I missed that smile. She kissed my lips again for a brief second. Then she traveled to my chin, kissing it. She traveled lower, to my neck. She kissed the column softly, before placing butterfly kissed up and down it. _Like I used to her._ She sucked on my sweet spot. A spot that hadn't been touched it mouths.

"Mmm." I hummed. She stopped. I opened my eyes to see her sweet, dark chocolate orbs staring down at me with a smile on her face. She kissed me again before returning to her previous spot. She kissed my sweet spot again. I couldn't help but let out a moan, as much as I didn't want to. She kissed and sucked at it a couple more times, getting the same reaction from me each time. Then I felt a sharp pain on the same spot. I let out a small yelp, my eyes opening. But in an instant the pain was soothed by her tongue. I shut my eyes forcefully, biting my lip. After a while in the same spot I felt her venture downward. Her lips were on my shoulder, then my cleavage. I opened my eyes, staring at her. Was she really?

"Selena?" I questioned. She didn't hear me, or chose to ignore me. I don't know which, but she kept kissing. She lifted my shirt a little above my navel and kissed above it. I bit my lip again, suppressing the noise that threatened to come out. She still ventured lower, dipping her tongue in my navel, playing with my belly bar. I let out a groan. I felt her smile against my stomach. She then took my stomach piercing in her teeth, pulling it slightly before letting it go. I let my head fall against the couch, enjoying the feeling. Her tongue felt soothing and cool against the warm flesh of my abdomen. But, when I felt her start to tug at my jeans. I stopped her.

"Selena, stop." I said. The real first thing I've, _we've, _said to each other in weeks. She looked up to me with those eyes that had the look of innocence.

"What are you doing?" I asked. The lust disappeared and reality set in.

"Reminding you." She said as she pushed me back on the couch, getting off of me. I watched as she turned the light down before coming back to me. She kissed me and started to pull my shirt over my head. I let her, relishing in the feeling I hadn't felt for months. She pulled away from the kiss and started her journey downward again. This time, taking the time to kiss the newly exposed skin with my shirt off. I moaned loudly as she kissed down the valley between my breasts. She broke that kiss off kissing here and there on my stomach and swiftly unbuttoning my jeans, tugging them off. I stopped her. She frowned, but I just smiled. I grabbed the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it over her head with great speed before kissing her. Taking control, I turned us over so I was on top of her. I brought my face to the column of her neck, marking her as mine, just as she had done to me. She voice her approval in a throaty moan. I tugged her pants off and just looked at her. She was beautiful. I had missed her beauty more than I'd like to admit. I kissed her sweetly on her lips. She opened her lids half way, smiling up at me. I returned the smile. I kissed her again, longer. I don't know what came over me, but I felt an overwhelming exhaustion wash over me. I looked down at Selena, who's eyes were closed. I got off of her and laid beside her, wrapping my arms tightly around her. I fell asleep a couple of minutes later.

I woke up when I felt eyes starring at me. I slowly opened my eyes and found there were eyes staring at me, Selena's. She smiled at me.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hey." I replied. There was silence.

"You enjoy your nap?" I nodded.

"Did you?" She nodded too.

"What were you doing here?" I asked the question that had been on my mind since I saw her.

"I was returning your things." She said. Ouch, that hurt. I felt my face fall. I guess she noticed. She kissed me.

"That was before I got to thinking, and I heard you singing." She sighed.

"I miss you." She admitted. That brought a small smile to my face.

"I miss you too." I stated. She looked up at me hopeful.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked, shyly, blushing. I loved when she blushed.

"Oh course, you can ask me anything." I answered truthfully. She nodded.

"Will move back home? I miss you; I miss _my wife_." I broke out into a face-splitting grin. That's what I've wanted to hear for the past two months.

"Yes, yes, I'd be more than happy to." I said as I kissed her lovingly on her lips. I pulled apart, catching a glimpse of my neon clock.

"There's only one problem." I said. She looked at me.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I'm not your wife." I stated. She looked hurt, looking down.

"We're divorced. We've been divorced for the past hour and a half." I said with a grin. She looked up at me.

"I guess we'll have to fix that." She said with a smile. I nodded kissing her. I brought my hands to her hips, while hers got tangled in my hair. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, allowing me in. Our kiss started getting heated. That is until her cell phone rang. I groaned. She just giggled, reaching for her purse, getting her phone. She answered it.

"Yes." "Ok, thank you!" She said happily. "Ok, I will, defiantly." She snapped her phone shut, throwing it back in her purse. She literally threw herself on top of me. I groaned again, in a good painful way. She attached her lips to mine in a meaningful kiss. She broke the kiss, taking a feel deep breaths. Then she smiled the biggest smile.

"What?" I asked smiling while trying to catch my breath also.

"It worked." She stated. I was confused at first.

"You're going to a mom; _we're going to be parents_." I looked at her.

"It worked?" I questioned. She nodded her head.

"The doctor just called. I'm pregnant." I smiled down at her.

"I'm so happy." I said, kissing her, bringing her bottom lip between mine.

"Me too." She said, cuddling up with me.

**Fin.**


End file.
